


coffee in bed

by enablelove



Series: Twitter Prompts! [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: J2 and coffee. That's it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Twitter Prompts! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	coffee in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).

> Thanks A for the prompt :D

Jensen burrows further under the covers, the sunlight streaming in and disturbing his sleep. He knows he barely got into bed a few hours ago, work being completely hellish this time of year. With the light of day starting horrifically early, all Jensen wants is the sun to take a nice nap too. Is that so much to ask?

He can feel his brows furrow in what Jared deems his _crankypants_ face but he can’t help it. He’s just so exhausted.

Jensen feels the bed dip next to him and then the aroma of his favorite dark roast from the Hawaii farm they went to last summer permeates the air. 

“Mmm, you sure know how to wake a guy up,” Jensen grumbles.

“Well, maybe a certain guy,” Jared says and Jensen blinks his eyes open, because Jared’s gorgeous face is always a sight to behold, whether he’s worn out or not.

“I know you’re tired, babe, but it’s time to get up.”

“But the bed is comfy!” Jensen whines. Exhaustion apparently makes him five years old. 

While the smell of the sweet delicious coffee is definitely enticing, as is finally getting to hang out with Jared for a bit, the bed is honestly more inviting right now. Jensen never thought he’d see the day. 

He hears the soft clink of the mug being set on the table, then there’s a pause, and he feels the cold air rush in as Jared pulls the blanket up.

“Jaaaared!” Jensen complains.

“Oh hush,” Jared grouses, fitting himself behind Jensen and then putting the blanket over the both of them. “I set the timer for 20 minutes, that’s all you get.”

Jensen scoots back and snuggles in close to his boyfriend.

“You’re so good to me, Padalecki,” reaching back to press a soft kiss to Jared’s jaw.

“And don’t you forget it, Ackles,” Jared threatens, but holds him a little tighter.


End file.
